Usaha Doa Percaya Diri KEBERUNTUNGAN
by ESAFIBUB
Summary: cerita lain dari scoresby milik mark twain, apakah kehebatan hanya tergantung pada LUCK? atau bagaimanakah?


_Fandom : Luck_

_Disclaimer : Mark Twain_

**Usaha + Doa + Percaya Diri = KEBERUNTUNGAN **

By: Muhammad Ulin Nuha

Pada saat itu di benquet tepatnya di London dengan penuh kehormatan berada dalam sebuah sekolah kemiliteran di inggris yang ternama di abad ini. Aku selalu ingat nama asli dan pangkatnya, dan aku sebut dia Letnan jendral Lord Arthur Scorseby, V.C, K.C.B, dan masih banyak lagi sederet pangkat yang gak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu. Namanya sungguh bener bener terkenal dikalangan petinggi petinggi mileter Inggris. Aku melihat orang tua berperawakan gendut duduk di pojok ruangan dalam sebuah pesta besar penjamuan tentara tentara inggris, aku berjalan melewati para tamu undangan yang datang dan akupun memutuskan untuk duduk dan berbincang bincang dengan orang tua tersebut, dia pun bercerita banyak hal tentang pengalamanya di dunia kemiliteran, sampai akhirnya cerita tersebut berujung pada sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan yaitu disaat dimana dia merasa kasihan pada salah seorang peserta seleksi masuk anggota militer, karena dia tidak mempunyai persiapan yang cukup untuk mengikluti seleksi masuk tersebut, orang tersebut sangatlah bodoh dan mempunyai fisik yang lemah sehingga sangatlah sulit baginya untuk mengikuti seleksi dan diterima menjadi salah satu anggota militer. Dengan penuh rasa kasihan akhirnya orang tua tersebut memutuskan untuk melatihnya dengan serius dan akhirnya dengan segala kemampuan yang dia miliki akhirnya dia bisa mambuat orang bodoh dan lemah tersebut lolos dalam seleksi anggota militer dan sampai sekarang karirnya semakin meningkat. Sungguh sulit dipercaya kalau ternyata orang bodoh dan lemah tersebut adalah Lord Arthur Scorseby yang aku kenal sebagai orang yang sangat berwibawa dan cerdas dalam merancang strategi perang. Cerita orang tua tersebut seperti lontaran omongan kosong yang sulit dipercaya kebenaranya.

Orang tua dismpingku ini adalah seorang yang kelihatan lemah dan tak berdaya, tetapi dia telah menghabiskan separuh hidupnya untuk mengabdi sebagai instructor di sebuah sekolah militer di Woolich. Sesaat setelah aku ngomong, sorotan lampu menyinari matanya yang memandang tajam ke arahku dengan penuh kepercayaan diri dia memberi pernyataan dengan tegas tentang pahlawan benquet,Lord Scorseby, tersebut sembari bergerak dia berkata :

"Sejujurnya, dia adalah orang yang bener bener bodoh".

Pernyartaan tersebut sangatlah mengejutkanku. Karena menurut sepengetahuanku tuan scorseby adalah orang yang kuat sekuat Napeleon, secerdas Socrates, ataupun setangguh Solomon, tapi orang tua tersebut mempunyai pernyataan yang jauh berbeda bahkan berbanding balik dengan apa yang aku ketahui selama ini. Oleh karena itu aku tahu, diluar keraguan apapun, bahwa mungkin dunia telah salah menilai tentang pahlawan yang hebat ternayata adalah orang yang bodoh dan tak tahu apa apa. Mungkin menurutku aku telah menemukan sebuah rahasia besar yang terpendam selama ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku berkesempatan untuk mendengarkan ceritanya si pelatih militer yang sudah berumur lebih tersebut, dia bercerita kepadaku:

Sekitar empat puluh tahun lalu saya adalah seorang instructor di sebuah akademi militer di Woolich. Saya hadir dalam sebuah kesempatan katika si Scoresby muda menjalani persiapan testnya. Saya tersentuh dan merasa kasihan kepada pemuda tersebut, semua peserta test bisa menjawab setiap pertnayaan dengan lancar dan baik, sedangkan dia- mengapa, dia membuatku tersentuh, karena dia tidak tahu apa apa, bahkan bebicarapun dia tidak pandai. Dia sebenernya baik, manis, dan apa adanya, tetapi betapa menyakitkannya pemuda sebaik dan sepolos itu berdiri dideretan para peserta lain dan terlihat paling bodoh sendiri, pada saat gilirannya ditanyai oleh penguji dia menyampaikan dan menjawab dengan percaya diri dan tak dapat dipercaya dia bisa menjawab setiap pertnyaan dengan baik dan lancer, itu seperti sbuah keajaiban bagi seseorang yang bodoh dan terpinggirkan seperti Scorseby. Dengan penuh rasa belas kasih saya membantu semua kepentingannya. Saya janji pada diri saya sendiri, ketika dia diuji lagi, dia pasti akan lolos dengan bebas, tentunya itu akan sedikit sulit untuk melakukan amal yang bisa mempermudah dia dalam menjalankan test. Saya ajak dia kesamping jalan, and ternyata dia tahu sedikit tentang sejarah seorang kaisar, dan dia tidak tahu apa apa lagi selain hal tersebut. Kemudian saya latih dia dan memberinya beberapa bekal pengetahuan tentang sejarah kehidupan kaisar yang mungkin akan berguna bagi dia. Percaya atau tidak, Dia melewati berbagai macam ujian sepanjang hari ,dan dia dapat melaluinya dengan lancer dan bahakan dia mendapat pujian , sedangkan peserta yang lain, yang mungkin mempunyai pengetahuan yang lebih luas dari dia, malahan banyak yang gagal dan tidak lolos dalam menjalani ujian. Dengan bermodalkan keberuntungan dan kepercayaan diri yang kuat, dia mendapatkan pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan apa yang sudah dia pelajari, dan begitupun dengan ujian ujian yang lainnya ,dia selalu lolos dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penguji.

Tidur?, tidak ada kata tidur bagi saya selama satu minggu. Rasionalku menyiksaku siang dan malam. Apa yang telah saya lakukan adalah bener bener murni untuk membantu anak muda yang malang itu, saya tak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadikannya orang yang hebat seperti apa yang terjadi sekarang, bahwa saya tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dengan si Scorseby saat ini. Saya merasa bersalah dan sedih sasedih pencipta Frankestain, yang menciptakan sesuatu yang hanya bisa menjatuhkannya, Semua adalah kesenangan sesaat, saya yakin dia beserta tanggung jawabnya akan runtuh bersamaan dengan keberuntungannya yang mulai meredup.

Perang Crimean baru telah dimulai. Sudah pasti akan ada perang besar, saya berkata pada diri saya sendiri, kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kedamaian dan membiarkan si bodoh tadi mati dengan sia sia. Saya menunggu keberuntungan apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada pemuda itu, dan apa yang aku tunggu tunggupun dating juga bahwa dia akan mendaftarkan diri sebagai kapten perang, dan tanpa saya duga ternyata keberuntungan itupun datang lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, dia diterima sebagai kapten perang, betapa beruntungnya Scorseby dapat meraih kesempatan untuk memimpin perang besar yang menjadi sebuah kehormatan bagi seorang Scorseby.

Perangpun berlangsung dengan sengit, Scorseby memberikan beberapa intstruksi yang mana instruksi tersebut sangat membantu pasukannya untuk mempersempit ruang lingkup para pasukan kuat dari tentara Rusia terdesak mundur dan sampai akhirnya kalah dan melarikan diri. Dengan segenap keberuntungan dan kepercayaan diri yang dia miliki Scorseby dan pasukannya melumat habis tentara musuh yang tersisa samapai akhirnya mereka pulang dengan membusungkan dada dan menggenggam bendera kemenangan. Kemenangan tersebaut adalah berkat kepercayaan diri yang diimbangi dengan kerja keras dan segudang keberuntungan yang dimiliki oleh Scorseby.

Setelah kemenangan besar tersebut banayak orang yang mengenal Scorseby sebagai orang yang cerdas dan tangguh dalam medan peperang, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa apa, bahkan tergolong bodo dan ber iQ rendah, tetapi seorang scorseby tidak pernah memandang kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya, tetapi dia selalu bervisi untuk mengoptimalkan apa yang dia miliki meskipun itu hanyalah bermodalkan kepercayaan diri dan kerja keras. Dan pada kenyataannya dia bisa melahirkan keajaiban dari usaha keras dan kepercayaan diri yang dia miliki. Scorseby selalu berfikir positive pada semua orang, tak terkucuali kepada musuh yang sangat membencinya sekalipun.

Cerita yang sangat panjang dari pengalaman si kakek tua pelatih perang itu, smpai akhirnya aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa semua orang itu pasti punya kekurngan tinggal bagaimana kita bisa mengubur dalam dalam kekurangan itu dan memandang kelebihan yang kita miliki untuk kita syukuri dan menjadikkannya modal untuk meraih mimpi mimpi kita yang masih bergelantungan dilangit masa depan. Scorseby memang bodoh, bodoh sekali malahan, tapi kebodohannya itu bukanlah alasan bagi dia untuk menyerah dan kalah dalam berjuang meraih sukses, bahkan dia bisa menjadikan kekurangan itu sebagai cambuk untuk mencapai kemengan dalam hidupnya.

TAMAT

**Author Notes:**

"Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah karya cerita pendek berjudul _**Luck**_ karya ciptaan **Mark Twin**, beliau adalah sastrawan Amerika tekenal di era tahun 1835-1910"


End file.
